Nunu
|custominfo = 10 Sekunden |description = Nunus und Willumps nächster Schaden gegen einen , ein oder eine gewährt Willump und dem nächsten verbündeten Champion in Reichweite für 4 Sekunden die Verbesserung Der Ruf Freljords, priorisiert den Verbündeten mit dem |as}}. |leveling = |description2 = Ziele erhalten |as}} und |ms}}. Willumps verursachen zudem , was |normal}} an Zielen in einem Kegel hinter dem Angriffsziel verursacht. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = Nunu und Willump können Der Ruf Freljords nur alle paar Sekunden am selben Gegner auslösen. Wiederholte Aktivierungen von Der Ruf Freljords steigern die Dauer. |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Willump beißt das gewählte Ziel nach Sekunden, richtet |magisch}} an und sich selbst. Die Heilung wird um 50 % verstärkt, wenn er weniger als |hp}} besitzt. |leveling = }} |Max. Heilung an Champions| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}} % des zusätzlichen Lebens)}}}} |description2 = Gegen und wird stattdessen |td}} angerichtet und die Heilung wird um 25 % erhöht. |leveling2 = }} |Max. Heilung an Nicht-Champions| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}} % des zusätzlichen Lebens)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| |td}}, |magisch}} |spelleffects = single |spellshield = true |onhiteffects = |parries = |projectile = |grounded = |minionaggro = |knockdown = |additional = * Das Symbol leuchtet, wenn die maximale Heilung verfügbar ist. * Wenn Konsumieren tödlichen Schaden an einem Vasallen oder einem kleinen/mittlerem Monster verursachen würde, wird eine einzigartige Animation ausgeführt, bei der Willump das Ziel frisst. * blockieren den Schaden und die Heilung. |video = Nunu & Willump-Q }} }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Willump entfernt alle einwirkenden und erschafft einen 16px Schneeball, welchen er für bis zu 10 Sekunden in die gewählte Richtung zu Rollen beginnt. Die Stärke davon erhöht sich in den ersten 5 Sekunden, der Radius erhöht sich auf Einheiten. Er kann mit einer langsamen Drehgeschwindigkeit lenken, wobei diese im Laufe der Zeit zunimmt und bei Richtungswechsel zurückgesetzt wird. |leveling = |description2 = Das Duo ist in der ersten Sekunde um 50 % verlangsamt, ist aber gegen andere und behält jegliche Lauftempoboni, die sie zu Beginn hatten für die gesamte Dauer. Nach einer erhält das Duo etwa |ms}} alle Sekunden dazu, bis zu einem Maximalwert zwischen Gesamtlauftempo + und ungedeckeltes Gesamtlauftempo + . Das Bonus-Lauftempo von Der größte Schneeball aller Zeiten! ignoriert sämtliche Maxima, denen Lauftempo unterliegt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Der Schneeball explodiert, wenn er einen , eine große championbeschworene Einheit, ein mittelgroßes bzw. großes oder Terrain trifft, was |magisch}} an nahen Gegnern verursacht, welcher um |magisch}} erhöht wird, diese für Sekunden und danach für Sekunden . |leveling3 = |Max. Explosionsschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description4 = Der Schneeball rollt über und drüber, wobei diese % des o.g. Schadens als |magisch}} erleiden. |leveling4 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Max. Rollschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description5 = Nach 10 Sekunden, oder wenn das Duo wird, verlieren sie den Schneeball. Dieser rollt dann Einheiten weiter, wobei er da nicht mehr wächst, und explodiert, wenn er ein valides Ziel trifft. }}| teleportiert nur Nunu & Willump und lässt den 16px Schneeball zurück. * Wenn man den Mauszeiger über HUD-Elemente wie die Minimap hält, kann man den Schneeball damit nicht lenken. |video = Nunu & Willump-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = 1 Sekunde |description = Nunu wirft eine Salve von 3 Schneebällen über Sekunden in die gewählte Richtung, wobei jeder Schneeball bei Gegnerkontakt |magisch}} an Gegnern in einem Kegel verursacht. |leveling = |Schaden pro Salve| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}|Magischer Gesamtchaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = Gegner, die dreimal getroffen werden, werden für 1 Sekunde . Champions und große Monster, die getroffen werden, werden außerdem für 4 Sekunden eingeschneit, was durch jeden weiteren Treffer erneuert wird. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Schneeballsalve kann innerhalb der nächsten 3 Sekunden kostenlos bis zu 2 mal reaktiviert werden, allerdings können Gegner nur einmal werden. Nach 3 Sekunden ist Willumps Zugs. |leveling3 = |description4 = Eingeschneite Gegner in der Nähe von Willump erleiden |magisch}} und werden für Sekunden . |leveling4 = }} |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nunu und Willump erhalten ein und entziehen für bis zu 3 Sekunden ihrer Umgebung Wärme, was betroffene Gegner um . Das betroffene Gebiet ist nicht zu sehen, wenn das Duo nicht ist. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Lebens)|hp}}}} |description2 = Am Ende der Kanalisierung oder wenn sie wird, erleiden Gegner |magisch}}, reduziert um . Sobald die Kanalisierung endet, hält bei betroffenen Gegnern die für weitere Sekunden an und das verbleibende Schild wird über 3 Sekunden abfallen. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| }} cs:Nunu en:Nunu es:Nunu fr:Nunu pl:Nunu pt-br:Nunu ru:Nunu zh:努努 |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Nunu ist mit und befreundet. * Als die Königin von Freljord wurde, ernannte sie Nunu zum "Liga-Botschafter von Freljord". Nunu nahm diese Ernennung mit Stolz an. (siehe: Journal of Justice 1, Ausg.5) |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots TPA-Nunu & TPA-Willump Screenshots.jpg|TPA-Nunu & TPA-Willump Klassischer Nunu & Willump VGU Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Nunu & Willump (Championüberarbeitung) Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; ist eine Anlehnung an Angry Goran's Serie Nunu Bot. ** Die Bildschirme im Splashart deuten auch auf die Serien hin und zeigen die Wörter "Push"/"Uploading A.I." an. ; ist eine Anlehnung an "Master Blaster" von dem Film Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** |Trivia= Trivia * Nunu wurde von Guinsoo designt. * Nunu ist auch der Name von einem der Hunde des Entwicklers. * Nunus Fähigkeit (bezieht sich auf den englischen Namen der Fähigkeit (Absolute Zero)) verweist auf den theoretisch niedrigsten Temperaturstand, der möglich ist: ca. -273.15 Grad Celsius, auch Zero Kelvin genannt. * Der Name von Nunus Yeti ist Willump. * Nachdem verändert wurde, hat Nunu's nun die höchste AP-Ratio im Spiel, mit 2.5 Schaden je AP. * Nunus Basis-Leben auf Level 18 (2381) ist das höchste von allen Champions. * Im Englischen wird Nunus Stimme von Cristina Ulloa gesprochen, welche auch und synchronisiert hat. Willump wird von Brian Sommer gesprochen, welcher auch und spricht. * Nunu verliert nach dem Tod in der Nähe von zwei Seelen - eine für Nunu und eine für Willump. Zitate * Nunus Spott ist eine Anlehung an von . * Nunus Witz ist eine Anlehnung an bekannten Satz "Speak softly and carry a big stick." |patchhistory= }}